


Arctic Hunting

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: Hearty Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: In which a polar bear, a penguin, and an orca go hunting.It's not really against orders if the captain failed to mention it.Now with companion ficDeep Sea Prowl
Series: Hearty Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Arctic Hunting

He sticks his nose out, sniffing. Lots of different scents in a battlefield, like the tangled threads of yarn Uni uses for knitting. But the moon is full and his senses grow as sharp as his teeth.

Captain wouldn't be happy but captain should have been specific when he told them to help with the fighting.

"Oy, Bepo. You're being a bit scary now. Maybe tone down the smile." A pat on his side. Maybe Shachi should do something about the one on his own face then.

"If he's this excited there wouldn't be much left of the willowy bastard for us." Knuckles cracking from behind. Penguin. "And we do want a turn you know." The hilt of a sword is pressed on his arm.

"Sorry." He flexes a paw. Maybe he should learn to wield a sword too. Much cleaner. Then again, would the strawman bleed? He's kinda like the scratching posts Clione keeps making for him to help with his claws. Same material too. Maybe he'd last longer though.

His head whips around with another sniff. So he does bleed. Must be captain's work. Electricity crackles all the way to the tips of his fur.

The hunt begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one before I update my other fic. This time it's a double drabble. I think I'm getting a hang of (cheating) it. Just write and round up to the nearest multiple of one hundred. Label appropriately.
> 
> Nothing against Hawkins, in fact I like the guy. I actually don't think he'd be as simple to take on by the crew but I love the idea of the Heart Pirates holding a grudge. And Bepo does have access to Sulong so it should be interesting. Though one can only hope they do get their time to shine.
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
